


Ore wo kangaerou

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen, Lies, M/M, Speeches, Surprise Kissing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Poco importava che adesso fosse legato a quel treno e a quegli altri Imajin, quell’apparenza gli sembrava un risultato equo rispetto al prezzo da pagare.
Relationships: Momotaros/Urataros





	Ore wo kangaerou

_“E venne l’inverno che uccide il colore […]_

_Ma gli occhi eran freddi, e non erano buoni.”_

Urataro aveva atteso con pazienza l’arrivo di quel momento.

Per quanto lo riguardava, ultimamente il DenLiner era fin troppo affollato, e lui non riusciva mai a ritagliarsi un momento per fare quello che realmente avrebbe voluto.

Invece, adesso era tutto perfetto.

Kintaro e Ryuutaro si erano già ritirati da un pezzo, Momotaro si era addormentato di fronte ad uno dei tavoli, poco lontano da Ryoutaro, e di Hana non c’era neanche l’ombra.

Un pesce non rifiuta mai una buona occasione per uscire dall’acquario, no?

Entrò nel corpo di Ryoutaro, sospirando quasi beatitudine e alzandosi in piedi, concedendosi il tempo di darsi un’occhiata.

Non avrebbe potuto compiere scelta migliore, era davvero soddisfatto di se stesso.

Poco importava che adesso fosse legato a quel treno e a quegli altri Imajin, quell’apparenza gli sembrava un risultato equo rispetto al prezzo da pagare.

Si sincerò del fatto che il ragazzo stesse davvero dormendo, da qualche parte dentro di lui, e si guardò intorno per decidere il da farsi.

Doveva scendere da lì, innanzitutto. Fra pochi minuti sarebbero arrivati, e lui era fiducioso di poter scendere dal treno prima che qualcuno si preoccupasse di svegliare Ryoutaro. Poi avrebbe chiamato Mei. Oppure Aya. O forse Natsumi, era da parecchio tempo che non dava sue notizie. O magari le avrebbe chiamate tutte, e si sarebbe goduto quella serata e quella notte lontano dagli altri, e soprattutto dal pensiero di quelle trivialità come salvare il futuro e simili.

Sorrise, soddisfatto dal proprio piano, e si diresse verso la porta che conduceva al vagone successivo, quando si sentì trattenere per un braccio.

“Dove credi di andare?”

Urataro alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando.

Con l’idea di passare una piacevole serata, farsi rovinare la festa da Momotaro era davvero l’ultima delle sue intenzioni.

“Fuori. Vado a godermi la vita, _senpai._ Solo perché tu ti diverti a passare l’intera esistenza su questo treno ad aspettare che Ryoutaro incontri imajin da prendere a cazzotti, non significa che noialtri non possiamo avere una vita. O degli impegni.” gli disse, con tono mellifluo, dandogli una pacca compassionevole sulla testa prima di liberarsi dalla sua presa.

“Ma si dà il caso che Ryoutaro e quella Hanakuso-onna siano stati molto chiari sull’andare in giro quando non è assolutamente necessario. Se poi dovessi stancarlo e ci fosse un’emergenza Ryoutaro dovrebbe...”

Urataro sospirò teatralmente, e quello fu sufficiente a zittire il più grande.

“Non essere noioso. Non hai idea di che cosa voglia dire per me rimanere chiuso in questo treno, senza avere la possibilità di girare, di incontrare persone. Io sono uno spirito libero, e mettermi in gabbia non è altro che una crudeltà gratuita. Per me rimanere su questo treno significherebbe vivere per sempre in un inverno che mi ruba i colori della vita, dell’indipendenza. Non vorrai rubare il calore alla mia esistenza ed ai miei occhi? Non vorrai davvero che io cada in depressione, vero senpai? Non vuoi che io non sia abbastanza in forze per aiutare Ryoutaro a combattere contro gli imajin, no?” gli disse, parlando velocemente, chinandosi sempre più verso di lui e fissandolo dritto negli occhi, senza mancare di cogliere l’espressione confusa sul volto del più grande.

“Non... che cosa diamine vuole dire che sei uno spirito libero? Che cosa c’entra con l’andare in giro con il corpo di Ryoutaro per cercare ragazze? Io...”

Urataro sapeva che non sarebbe stato così semplice come quando era riuscito a mascherare quanto semplice gli fosse mentire, ma questo non significava che non avesse un piano di riserva.

Di tutti i baci che aveva rubato fino a quel punto, quello che diede a Momotaro fu sorprendentemente uno dei più soddisfacenti, tanto più che l’altro ne fu colto completamente impreparato, e non seppe come reagire, riprendendo facoltà di muoversi soltanto quando l’altro fu già uscito dalla carrozza.

Urataro cercò di fare alla svelta, sentendo l’altro raggiungerlo solo quando era già sceso dal treno, e il DenLiner stava ormai per ripartire.

“Kame-yarou! Stupida tartaruga pervertita! Dovrai tornare prima o poi, lo sai? Non puoi scappare per sempre!”

Urataro lo salutò con la mano, sorridendogli con aria ammaliante.

“Ci rivedremo più tardi, non ti preoccupare. E nel frattempo, senpai,” gli fece l’occhiolino. “Pensami, mi raccomando!”

S’incamminò verso la città, udendo solo in lontananza le urla di Momotaro. Non riusciva a distinguere cosa gli stesse dicendo, ma poteva bene immaginarlo.

Era troppo facile, con lui. E incredibilmente divertente, prenderlo in giro in quel modo.


End file.
